Le témoin inattendu
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: John se marie. En cette occasion, son meilleur ami, le grand Sherlock Holmes, qu'il croyait mort, réapparait. Il tombe à pic car quelque chose d'essentiel à la cérémonie disparaît. John met alors le détective au défi. Si ce dernier veut obtenir son pardon, il va devoir résoudre cette affaire à temps afin que la mariage puisse avoir lieu.


**Le témoin inattendu **

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de la série SHERLOCK créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

**Résumé : **_John se marie. En cette occasion, son meilleur ami, le grand Sherlock Holmes, qu'il croyait mort, réapparait. Il tombe à pic car quelque chose d'essentiel à la cérémonie disparaît. John met alors le détective au défi. Si ce dernier veut obtenir son pardon, il va devoir résoudre cette affaire à temps afin que la mariage puisse avoir lieu._

John Watson était vêtu d'un magnifique costume blanc. Il sentait son noeud papillon appuyer contre sa pomme d'adam. Il ne pouvait le nier, il était un peu nerveu. Qui ne le serait pas le jour de son mariage ?

Il se trouvait dans la Chapelle de Chester Chaspoule, plus précisément au bout de l'allée ornée d'un tapis rouge, lui même parsemé de pétales de roses blanches. Il attendait aux pieds des marches conduisant à l'estrade où se tenait, derrière son pupitre, le père Patrick. Le lieu était bondé, il y avait quelques-un de ses proches, notamment sa soeur qui était encore assez sobre pour l'heure, (il faudrait sans doute qu'il garde un oeil sur elle lors du banquet), deux de ses anciens camarades militaires (la plupart des autres étaient morts sur le champs de bataille) mais c'était surtout sa famille et ses amis à Elle qui occupaient les bancs de cette charmante petite Eglise de campagne.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu d'un mariage en grandes pompes dans une cathédrale plus touristique qu'aute chose. Non. Du coup, ils avaient choisi cette jolie petite Chapelle, simple et bien moins exubérante.

Il n'aimait pas les grandes réunions de famille et ce, même lorsqu'il n'en était pas à l'ordre du jour. Tous ces gens présents et combien qui comptent vraiment ? Combien de focus, combien de curieux, combien de profiteurs, combien de racoleurs ? Cela le dégoutait mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils avaient pourtant réussi à rester discret durant un bon moment. Leur relation s'était construite et épanouie en toute tranquilité, en toute intimité mais comme le disait le dicton : " tout se sait un jour ou l'autre". Dès lors, ils avaient dû faire La cérémonie que tout le monde attendait, donner Le spectacle que tous réclamaient, se plier à La règle, aux convenances.

Voilà donc comment il s'était retrouvé là, à attendre celle, qu'en dehors de toute cette mascarade, il aimait vraiment. Oui, ça il en était sûr. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il acceptait d'en passer par là, pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit à jamais à ses côtés, pour qu'elle devienne Mme Watson.

Elle s'appellait Mary Morstan. Blonde. Yeux Bleus. Rusée et douce. Plus jeune, elle avait obtenu son diplôme d'aide soignante et durant plus de dix années elle avait été bénévole dans une association d'aide humanitaire, elle avait ainsi pourcurut le monde principalement pour aider les populations ayant souffert des conséquences des guerres. Elle travaillait dorénavant comme gardienne d'enfants. Elle était généreuse, douce mais aussi persévérante et déterminée.

Elle l'avait aidé à trouver un équilibre dans sa vie, lui avait tendu la main alors qu'il était pris dans une spirale de dépression et de solitude suite à la mort de son meilleur ami. Il s'était toujours demandé comment une femme comme elle avait pu s'intéresser à un homme comme lui, le hasard ou le destin pouvaient-ils si bien faire les choses ? Ou était-ce là un nouveau piège de la vie ? Ils s'étaient rencontrer dans le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller prendre l'air et plus vraisemblablement de fuir la réalité trop lourde à porter. Il s'assayeait toujours sur le même banc, et fixait le vide, indifférent aux passants, indifférent aux changements de temps, indifférent au monde lui même, il était rentranché seul dans ses souvenirs avec sa peine et sa tristesse. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'était arrêtée. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle l'avait protégé de la pluie avec son parapluie, sans un mot. Elle s'était assise à ses côtés et avait attendu que l'orage passe, dans un silence complet et sans bouger. Ensuite, elle lui avait sourit et était partie. Aucun échange autre que celui-ci. Deux inconnus côte à côte attendant qu'une averse s'arrête. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne mais elle s'était arrêtée et avait partagé avec lui quelques minutes de son temps. Elle avait réussi par sa simple présence à le faire revenir dans la réalité. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle eut pitié de lui ? Non, et il l'apprit une semaine plus tard lorsqu'elle s'arreta à nouveau alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas cette fois. Elle avait simplement voulu comprendre. Comprendre ce qui donnnait à un homme un regard si abattu car quelque chose en lui l'avait touchée, émue sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

FLASH-BACK

— Il y a des moments de notre existence qui paraissent hors du temps vous ne trouvez pas ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que deux personnes se rencontrent ou ne se rencontrent pas ? Je ne souhaite pas vous importuner, mais cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois errer dans ce parc et d'une manière inexplicable je ressens le besoin de vous parler. Nous sommes de parfaits inconnus j'en ai conscience et je ne sais comment vous accueillerez mon audace mais j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et comprendre ce que vous traversez,_ avait-elle amorcé le dialogue_.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Quelque part, il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur d'une femme comme elle et il avait peur de ce nouveau bonheur. Il avait peur qu'on le lui reprenne, il avait peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois de la perte d'un être cher à son coeur. Mais elle avait tout de suite comprit cela, dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et elle avait su apprivoiser cette peur, suffisament pour qu'il souhaite partager à nouveau son coeur avec un autre être humain, pour qu'il accepte le risque de souffrir à nouveau.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, à tout ce qui l'avait conduit ici, les personnes présentes se levèrent et la musique commença à rententir, chaque note voyant son écho se répercuter au coeur de la chapelle.

" Tam tam tatam, tam tam tatam ... "

Elle était somptueuse, à se demander si elle était réelle ou si une apparition divine venait de se manifester. Elle s'approchait d'un pas gracieux, sa robe flottant juste au dessus du sol, les pétales de roses tentant de s'y accrocher. Elle tenait entre ses mains un magnifique bouquet. Le léger voile qu'elle portait au devant du visage lui donnait un air mystérieux mais ne suffisait pas à masquer l'intensité de son regard qu'il savait pouvoir être troublant d'émotions. La robe ne présentait pas un décoleté important mais par contre, elle était ouverte dans le dos, laissant apparaitre les omoplates et dessinant finement ses épaules. Rien d'outrageant évidemment mais que de suggestions...

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisament proche, il fit deux pas en sa direction et lui presenta son bras. Ils se plaçèrent tout deux sur la seconde marche de l'estrade et se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui fit signe à l'assemblée de s'assoir.

— Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cette femme et de cet homme ici présents.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se tenaient les mains et se fixaient du regard laissant les paroles rituelles glisser sur eux.

— Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence de plomb régnait, on distinguait seulement le mouvement de quelques têtes qui se tournaient de çi de là afin d'apercevoir un possible récalcitrant mais rien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une étarnge réaction en chaîne se produise.

**" Vrrrr, Vrrrr, Vrrr** " des portables vibrèrent en nombre dans les poches et sacs à main des invités.

Des murmures résultat d'autant de questionements emplirent doucement les bancs de la Chappelle. Ce qui fit sortir nos deux fiancés de leur contemplation.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, _reprit le prêtre_, un peu de calme et d'attention je vous prie. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici dans l'enceinte de dieu. Je vous demande donc d'éteindre vos téléphones.

John était devenu pâle, il venait de se rappeler un évènement similaire et celui qui l'avait provoqué.

Mary se pencha légèrement vers lui et chuchotta :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien chéri, tu sembles un peu pâle tout à coup ?

C'était impossible, juste une coincidence, il se devait d'étouffer cet espoir fou dans l'oeuf.

— Ce n'est rien Mary. Juste l'émotion.

Le prêtre laissa quelques secondes passer afin que le calme revienne puis reprit.

— Je disais donc, si l'une des personnes ici présentes souhaite...

— Et j'ai répondu moi, _retentit une voix_. ***Sa*** voix.

A nouveau les murmures.

John s'était retourné face aux invités et cherchait d'où provenait cette voix.

Le son d'un violon se fit entendre jouant la musique d'entrée. Et John sentit son ventre se contracter d'angoisse.

Cette fois il ne put faire abstraction des évènements, il descendit de l'estrade s'approcha de son témoin.

— Que disait le message Mike ? _demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés, une lueur de panique et de folie pure s'y reflettant dangereusement._

— "**MOI**", signé "**SH**".

— C'est impossible.

A nouveau le violon.

— Monsieur, _s'agaça le prêtre_, je vous prierais de bien vouloir cessez vos enfantillages, vous troublez cette célébration, si vous vous opposez à cette union veuillez d'abord décliner votre identité et nous précisez vos raisons.

On aperçoit une silouhette derrière l'une des colonnades.

— Qui suis-je ? En voilà une question des plus intéressantes Monsieur le Prêtre. Voyez-vous, pour la croyance locale il semblerait que je revienne d'entre les morts.

La silouhette se tourna vers l'assemblée et entreprit de s'avancer sur le chemin emprunté peu de temps auparavant par la furure mariée.

Stupéfaction et hoquet de surprise innondèrent le lieu saint, les gens sortirent leurs téléphones pour photographier et filmer l'évènement. ***Il*** était de retour.

— Sherlock, c'est bien toi... _laissa échapper John, d'une voix mal assurée_.

— Oui, John.

Sherlock arriva au niveau du premier rang et fixa John du regard. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, surtout ses yeux, ces yeux intenses d'une couleur bleu glacier. Ce regard qu'il avait tant aimé observer s'enflammer aux rythmes de déductions flamboyantes.

Le médecin s'avança, d'un pas peu assuré puis plus ferme et en une seconde tout bascula. Contre toute attente John se jeta sur Sherlock le poing levé, celui-ci rencontra durement le visage du détective et les deux hommes finissèrent à terre sous les cris des personnes présentes. Le violon fut projeté au loin dans un bruit mate. Le prêtre finit par prendre la parole et inviter au calme mais il fut dépassé par les évènements.

— COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?! _hurla John._

— Messieurs vous êtes dans un lieu saint je vous prierais d'éviter la violence. C'en est assez de toute cette scène, vous chamboulez complètement cette cérémonie. Miséricorde, que quelqu'un les spéarent !

— M'ANNONCER TA RESURRECTION DANS UN MOMENT COMME CELUI-CI ET AVEC TANT DE DESINVOLTURE !

Alors qu'il tenait ces propos dans le brouhaha deux hommes se précipitèrent vers les deux bagarreurs et les séparèrent.

— COMME SI C'ETAIT PUREMENT NORMAL, COMME SI JE N'AVAIS PAS SOUFFERT !

Ce dernier mot raisonna dans le silence qui revennait doucement emplir les lieux.

— Retirez-vous quelques instants dans la pièce à côté et discutez calmement du différend qui vous oppose Messieurs et tâcher de rester digne de la maison de dieu.

Ils furent tout deux escortés dans la dite pièce.

— Tu devrais éviter la violence le jour de ton mariage John, l_ança sur le chemin un Sherlock sarcastique sentant sa machoir douloureusement palpiter du coup reçu quelques instants plus tôt._

— TAIS-TOI ! _fut la réponse agressive de John._

John avait ouvert la porte avec toujours autant de fureur, il avait ordonnée aux deux autres de les laisser seuls, d'attendre au dehors s'ils en éprouvaient le besoin mais de les laisser en tête à tête. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée ou dirons-nous plus justement claquée qu'il se retourna vivement face à Sherlock, un regard plein de colère et d'ébahissement mêlé. Son allure était légèrement débraillé suite à son assaut, ce qui donnait une image peu commune de lui. Mais après tout, il écumait de rage, il faisait les cent pas au travers de la pièce tel un lion en cage. Les émotions dont il était la proie étaient fortes. D'ailleurs, il serrait ses deux poings si fort que ses fallanges blanchissaient. Alors que Sherlock lui, après avoir chassé la poussière de son pantalon massait sa machoir douloureuse, dans une posture figée et calme qui tranchait avec celle de John.

— Réapparaître, comme ça ! Le jour de mon mariage et après tout ce temps, ces années, où je t'ai cru mort ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu Sherlock !

— Tu n'en semble pas plus surpris que cela.

— Je suis surpris. J'ai même cru que je devenais fou.

— Oui sur le coup mais tu sembles t'être fait rapidement à l'idée de ma résurrection.

— Comme si j'avais le choix et puis j'ai toujours eut des doutes j'ai toujours espéré...

Sans prévenir John plaqua contre le mur Sherlock, tout en aggripant violemment les pans de sa veste.

— QU'ESSAIES-TU DE FAIRE ? ME FAIRE SENTIR COUPABLE ? ET POURRAIS-JE SAVOIR DE QUOI AU JUSTE ? C'EST TOI QUI T'ES JOUE DE MOI. TU M'AS MENTI, M'AS LAISSE DANS L'IGNORANCE TOUT CE TEMPS... TU AS TRAHIT MA CONFIANCE, M'AS LAISSE CROIRE AU PIRE, POURQUOI SHERLOCK ?

Puis contre toute attente John craqua, toute fureur le déserta, son emprise sur Sherlock se desserra, il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et rentra ses épaules, laissant ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, des larmes ne tardèrent pas à se frayer un passage malgré les paupières closes et elles s'échouèrent sur sa veste et au sol.

— Je me suis à nouveau retrouvé seul, j'ai eu mal, très mal est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

— Je ne comprends pas, non... je sais.

A ces premiers mots John avait relevé la tête avec un regard dégoûté sur Sherlock puis il s'était mué en un regard plus interrogatif. Puis presque instantanément, la tête de John vint trouver refuge contre la poitrine de Sherlock qui ne tarda pas a poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Une étreinte fraternelle, durant laquelle tout deux s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre avec toute la force du désespoir qu'ils avaient pu connaître.

— Je suis désolé, John, vraiment désolé mais il m'était impossible de faire autrement,_ répondit Sherlock avec à son tour les larmes aux yeux_. Pardonne-moi ce mensonge, pardonne mon absence, elle était nécessaire. Je me suis senti bien seul moi aussi tu sais, une solitude que j'avais cru derrière moi depuis notre rencontre. Ta présence, ta foi en moi m'ont beaucoup manqués.

— Mais comment est-ce que tu as fais ? Que s'est-il réellement passé là haut ? J'ai tant de questions auxquelles je ne pensais jamais avoir de réponses.

Sherlock lui expliqua alors tout. De l'intelligence de Moriarty qui l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, à leurs vies à tous, (Mme Hudson, Molly, Lestrade...) en danger, au réseau qu'il se devait de démanteler complètement afin d'être tranquile, afin de les sauver.

— A mon tour de te demander comment si tu veux bien ? Comment un homme tel que toi docteur, droit, fier, empli de principes peut-il se marier sans un témoin digne de ce nom ?

(Il pensait évéidement à Mike Stamford l'ancien camarade d'étude de John)

— J'ai peu d'ami, celui que j'aurais choisi à eu tôt fait de disparaître de me laisser croire à sa mort, qui voudrait d'un témoin pareil à son mariage ? _rétorqua dans un demi sourire John._

— Qui est le plus fou des deux, le fou ou bien celui qui le suit ? _ironisa à son tour Sherlock avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux._ Tout de même de là à te rabattre sur Mike...

— Et qui aurais-tu voulu que je choisisse ?

— Tu aurais pu demander à Lestrade, je le verrais très bien dans le rôle.

— Greg ? Il ne pouvait pas être présent. Et je te rapelle que Mike est...

— celui par l'intermédiaire duquel nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

— Ecoutes Sherlock tout ceci est vraiment déstabilisant, bon sang si j'avais su que tu...

il ne pu finir car on frappa à la porte.

— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, je...

— Mike, je t'en prie entre, t'en fait pas nous ne nous sommes pas encore entretué ni quoi que ce soit d'autre,_ intervint John à la vue de l'air gêné de son témoin._

— Sherlock, je suis heureux de te revoir, surtout mon vieux que tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber...

Il se tourna à nouveau face à l'ancien médecin militaire.

— Oh, John, je suis vraiment désolé. Je je ne sais pas par quel moyen...

— Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il- donc encore ? _le pressa ce dernier._

— Les alliances, elles ont disparues, _finit-il par avouer._

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, ***Je*** suis l'homme de la situation, _intervint Sherlock_.

— Alors, vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends. J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main ? _le taquina John._

— Me mettrais-tu au défi ? _interrogea d'une voix caressante et chargée de sous entendue Sherlock._

— N'est-ce pas mon droit après toutes ces années où tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais un imposteur ? Et puis, je vois plutôt cela comme un dédommagement après ta spectaculaire et particulièrement ***cahotique*** réapparition. Je ne suis même pas sûr que le Père Patrick accepte de décaler la célébration...

— Ne t'en fait pas, cela doit pouvoir s'arranger, tout le monde à un point faible non ? Même un prêtre. Nous verrons cela plus tard, revenons-en à l'éssentiel, John mon ami, si j'accepte de jouer le détective pour toi, j'aimerais ajouter une condition à ma mission de retrouver tes précieuses alliances si tu le permets ?

— Tu veux être mon témoin, c'est ça ?

— Evidemment.

— Entendu mais tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir.

Ils retournèrent auprès des invités et du prêtre. John s'entretint avec sa futur épouse et il fut rapidemment décidé que la cérémonie reprendrait en début d'après midi, que tous étaient conviés au banquet et que pendant ce temps Sherlock et John allaient tenté de découvrir ce qu'il était advenu des précieux anneaux.

— Alors, par où commençons-nous ? Nous avons fourni une parfaite diversion au chapardeur tout à l'heure.

— Comme tu le sais ce genre d'évènement regroupe toujours de nombreux individus ayant quelque chose à cacher. Beaucoup sont souvent envieux, nombreux pourraient avoir un mobile. Quoiqu'il en soit, il doit toujours être là, présent parmi les invités car s'enfuir maintenant aurait-été bien trop évident, surtout au milieu de cette campagne.

Commençons par les témoins, demoiselles d'honneur et la famille proche, ensuite les amis puis les musiciens et autres intervenants extérieurs.

Après pratiquement deux heures d'entretien avec les personnes présentes, nos deux acolytes en étaient toujours au point de départ, aucun suspect digne de ce nom.

— Je trouve que tu as été un peu expéditif Sherlock, reprenons le cas de Jane Harrisson par exemple.

— Non non non et non John ! Elle essaie simplement de faire bonne figure, n'as-tu pas remarqué ses ongles négligés, cette robe plutôt jolie, d'un grand couturier sans aucun doute, mais datant de quelques années ? Elle l'a louée pour l'occasion c'est évident, et puis il y a sa coiffure, pas mal mais faite maison alors que les trois quart des femmes présentes sont allées se faire mettre en plis chez un coiffeur... Ce qu'elle cache c'est simplement ses dettes et son envie de se dégoter un mari parmis les plus riches ici qui saura l'aider à se renflouer.

— Justement elle aurait pu voler les bagues afin de les revendre...

— Je t'assure qu'elle n'en a pas le profil, bien trop timide et une dette trop importante pour qu'un petit larcin de ce genre puisse lui être réellement utile.

— Et le serveur ? Il m'a vraiment parru bizarre lorsque tu l'as intérrogé.

— Ce qu'il cache, c'est qu'il pique quelques-uns des mets qu'il est censé servir et qu'il récupère toujours les restes notamment pour ses chiens.

— Rien d'autre ?

— Si, mais guère plus alarmant que le reste. C'est un fan incontesté d'Elvis. Je pense qu'il joue le sosie dans des clubs le soir. Il y avait encore des traces de cire dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il est rentré très tôt chez lui et qu'il n'a pas eut suffisament de temps pour se laver correctement les cheveux, il porte un pantalon très évasé au niveau des chevilles, des chaussures vernies, il y avait aussi ce peigne dans la poche de sa chemise, oh et biensûr son jolie petit porte clef en forme de Cadillac miniature.

— Comment ais-je pu passer à côté de ça, _s'étonna John._

— J'espère que c'était une question rhétorique ? Mais dans le cas contraire laisse moi t'éclairer. Cela est tout simplement dû à un manque évident de pratique causé par le fait que tu te sois replié sur toi même et également dû à tes nouvelles activités, hum, moins intellectuelles dirons-nous, avec la future Mme Watson, _répondit Sherlock en toute franchise mais tout de même avec humour._

— Sherlock...

— Bien, bien, ne prend pas cette mine offusquée, je n'en dirai pas plus. Allez je suis sûr que tu as encore un suspect en tête.

— Jacques Sherpard ?

Sherlock sourit à nouveau.

— Non, un dragueur invétéré, qui je te l'accorde n'a pas cessé d'être provoquant. Il est clair que s'il n'avait pas si peur de toi il aurait tenté de te voler ta femme aujourd'hui même.

— Alors qui ?!

— Comme je le disais, ce "vol" si tant est que cela en soit véritablement un, cache quelque chose de plus subtile. Je pense que le mobile n'a rien avoir avec la valeur des bagues ou même la volonté de nuire à ton mariage, il y a autre chose...

Tous deux restèrent plongés quelques minutes dans leurs réflexions, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock reprenne la parole.

— Il y a une personne à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé et que, j'en suis sûr, tu n'envisages même pas de considérer comme suspecte.

Croyant voir venir le détective, John laissa échapper un petit rire et s'exclaffa.

— Voyons Sherlock, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'un prêtre pourrait...

— Le prêtre ? Non, quoiqu'il se pourrait bien qu'il... hum mais non je me laisse emporter ce n'est pas ce dont il est question ici. Vois-tu, c'est davantage à la future mariée que je pensais.

— Mary ? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

— A ta place je me demanderais plutôt pour qui ?

Des applaudissements retentirent alors et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

— Je vois que vous êtes fidèle à votre réputation Monsieur Holmes. Très perspicace, _se dévoila nulle autre que Mary Morstan._

— Et je dois dire que vous avez beaucoup de sang froid ma chère, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

— Et vous mentez bien. Je vois parfaitement que me rencontrer ne vous enchante pas. Vous aimeriez le garder pour vous tout seul n'est-ce pas Monsieur Holmes ? Et je suis un frein à votre exclusivité. Vous avez besoin de lui pour mener vos petites expériences, vos enquêtes. Mais n'ayez craintes même mariée, je saurai laisser à mon mari le choix de ses activités.

— C'est bien ce que j'en avais déduit. Vous êtes, hum, _il se racla la gorge_, une femme étonnante.

— Une minute, je ne comprends plus rien, vous voulez bien m'expliquez, Mary est-ce toi qui a subtilisé nos alliances ?

— En effet.

— Mais pour quelle raison ?

— Pour toi, John. Tu m'as tellement parlé de lui et je sais qu'il compte beaucoup à tes yeux, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai pensé, lorsque vous êtes réapparu monsieur Holmes et que tu lui as sauté dessus John, qu'il fallait que j'intervienne, et le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est de subtiliser les alliances. Je me suis dit qu'ainsi vous auriez l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, de discuter, de vous rappleler le bon vieux temps et de vous reconcilier et qu'ainsi tu pourrais passer notre lune de miel sans être tourmenté, sans regretté d'avoir laissé vos retrouvailles en plans.

Je voulais que tu le pardonnes, John, parce que je sais à quel point il compte pour toi et je dois l'avouer, je voulais aussi que tu ais un peu de temps avec lui, afin d'être certaine que tu veuilles te marier avec moi malgré son retour. Le lien que vous partagez est d'une intensité peu commune, je me suis forcément posée des questions, y avait-il plus que de l'amitié entre vous ? Tu peux bien imaginer que cette question m'ait traversé plusieurs fois l'esprit depuis notre rencontre.

— Tu aurais pu me poser la question directement.

— Hélàs, je ne suis pas sûr, que tu ais su toi même y répondre objectivement et puis dans les circonstances que nous connaissions qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu bien m'apporter de le savoir ? Mais à présent qu'il est réapparu, la question se doit d'être posée tu ne crois pas ? Je veux que tu mettes tout en perspective avant de te décider.

— Hum, je crois que je vais vous laissez, _intervient Sherlock plus déconcerté par tout cela qu'il ne le laissait paraître._

— Non Monsieur Holmes, c'est moi qui vous laisse. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra mais trouver une réponse à cette question.

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas du regard et se sourirent durant de longues secondes, encore l'un de ces moments hors du temps, un de ces moments privilégiés où deux âmes étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, se complètaient, se comprennaient tout simplement.

— Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas ouvertement proclamé que tu n'étais pas gay.

— Il y a du vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit. Je crois que lorsque j'ai cru t'avoir perdu j'ai réalisé certaines choses nous concerant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas balayer d'un coup ces trois années d'absence Sherlock, j'ai pleuré, j'ai prié, j'en ai voulu au monde entier, j'étais désespéré puis j'ai reprit le dessus et je me suis contruit une nouvelle vie, dont Mary fait partie intégrante. Cela ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve, il y a un lien fort entre nous et je suis vraiment très heureux de te savoir en vie, plus que je ne peux me permettre de le montrer en ces circonstances mais c'est à moi cette fois qu'il revient de suivre mes engagements. Elle a été là pour moi, m'a épaulé et, je l'aime.

— Tu es un homme libre John et je ne peux que me soumettre à ta volonté. C'est une femme intéressante. Pas ***La*** femme mais pas mal tout de même.

— Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si tu le souhaites toujours, je serais vraiment ravi que tu sois mon témoin.

— Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi de partager ton bonheur, John.

La cérémonie se déroula pour le mieux sans nouveaux rebondissements. Elle touchait à sa fin à présent. Et il était venu l'heure pour nos deux jeunes mariés de dire au revoir et de quitter les lieux. Ils venaient d'achever un dernier slow. Mary remarqua que son époux cherchait une personne en particulier du regard.

— Il est parti au dehors il me semble. Vas-y. Réjoint-le.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Vas t'entretenir avec lui, je te l'ai dis je sais bien ce qu'il représente à tes yeux. Et je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il occupera toujours une place particulière dans ta vie, que vous avez une relation que je ne pourrai jamais égaler. Mais je sais aussi que c'est moi que tu viens d'épouser, je te fais confiance. Je vais faire encore quelques photos avec les demoiselles d'honneur et saluer nos invités. Profites de ces quelques minutes.

— Merci Mme Watson d'être si compréhensive et patiente. Tu es formidable. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi John. Vas, il t'attend sûrement.

Il l'embrassa et se détourna. Il sortit et trouva Sherlock derrière la Chappelle appuyé contre un muret et fumant une cigarette tout en contemplant la vue de la vallée en contrebas.

— Combien de fois t'ais-je déjâ répété que tu devrais cesser cette mauvaise habitude ?

— Oh, j'essaye, mais il était plus facile de demander à l'un des invités une cigarette plutôt qu'un patch anti-tabac tu sais.

John prit place à côté de son ami et ils contemplèrent tout les deux le paysage alors que la nuit tombait doucement.

— Il est l'heure pour vous de partir et pour moi de m'adresser aux médias, _reprit Sherlock._

— Tu sauras gérer ton retour sans moi ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Bien. Alors bon retour dans le monde des vivants Monsieur le détective consultant.

— Merci.

— Bon et bien j'y vais. A bientôt Sherlock.

Le médecin s'en retourna d'un pas vif sans attendre de réponse mais il fut vite stoppé par une main qui le retint à l'épaule.

— Oh, John ?

— Sherlock ?

— Je te souhaite une lune de miel aussi palpitante que nos aventures.

Et je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas, que tu n'oublies jamais, si tu t'ennuies de quelque façon que ce soit, je serai là, pour toi, au 221 B Baker Street.

John tournait toujours le dos à Sherlock lorsqu'il lui répondit :

— Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier quoi que ce soit te concernant de toute ton absence, alors je saurai où frapper cette fois. A-toi de me promettre une chose si tu veux bien ?

— Je t'écoute, _répondit Sherlock et John sentit le souffle de ces quelques mots dans son cou._

— Ne disparaît plus sans moi tu veux ? Quelque soit le risque, je veux être à tes côtés la prochaine fois.

— Il semble que ce soit à mon tour d'attendre que tu me reviennes John.

— Mais au moins, toi, tu sais que je suis en vie.

— Oui et personne ne sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

Le détective relâcha son emprise et le médecin reprit sa route sans se retourner.

Qui sait de quoi les prochaines aventures qu'ils seront amenés à partager seront faites et jusqu'où elles les mèneront ? Mais une chose est sûre, même la mort aura fort à faire pour arriver à ne serait-ce qu'ébranler une amitié si, hors du commun.


End file.
